1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hair cutting device and more particularly, to a unitary scissors type device for cutting hair and trimming hair by oneself with little effort being required by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of hair cutting devices for self use have heretofore been proposed but in general have either been unsatisfactory or have required the development of a relatively high degree of skill for satisfactory results. Such devices are more particularly described as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,536,485 to Behr; 2,661,529 to Infantino; 2,721,385 to Ames; 3,279,055 to Penn; 3,711,948 to Ford et al; 3,914,866 to Applegate; and 4,020,549 to Edwards.